A user may wish to create a drawing having precisely-rendered geometric shapes, as well as precisely-rendered arrangements of those shapes. In one approach, the user can produce the drawing “by hand” by sketching out the geometric figures on a graphics tablet or the like. However, it may be difficult for the user to produce a drawing in this manner with a satisfactory degree of precision.
The research community has proposed various ways of assisting a user in creating a precise drawing, some of which allow the user to convey his or her drawing-related intent by making an initial hand-drawn sketch of the drawing. There is nevertheless room for considerable improvement in such techniques.